Desafiando al destino
by Satoshi-Aikawa
Summary: One-shot. Como en el pasado, ellos deberan desafiar al destino. Este es mi primer One-shot, creado para un concurso en Cemzoo. ojala les guste.


_**Desafiando al destino.**_

Era cerca de la medianoche, y en la estación de trenes una dulce chica junto a un pequeño, esperaba impaciente la llegada de alguien especial. Su corazón era un cúmulo de emociones que estaban al borde de la erupción. Miedo, incertidumbre, emoción, felicidad…, eran sólo algunas de las múltiples sensaciones que la rodeaban. Estaba a punto de cometer la más grande de las locuras: escaparía de su hogar, con quien para ella era la persona más importante de su vida.

El reloj avanzaba y la hora se acercaba. Con cada segundo se sentía más nerviosa. Él aún no se presentaba, y su tren no tardaría en partir. Mientras, en su mente recordaba los hechos que la llevaron inevitablemente, a este momento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toque del timbre. El sonido más esperado por estudiantes de preparatoria un viernes antes de salir de vacaciones, aunque fuera tan sólo por dos semanas. ¡Libertad por más de dos días!

Las chicas salían en grupos, caminaban coqueteando a los chicos que las veían. Para algunas de ellas era importante tener con quien salir (borrar esto, muy redundante) con alguien importante aquel viernes, porque después de volver a clases, una fiesta se acercaba y todas querían al mejor.

Los chicos, por otro lado, las veían y hacían bromas por quién se quedaba con la mejor de todas. En ocasiones hasta apuestas hacían para ver a cuántos iba a rechazar y a cuántos no.

Pero no todos son iguales en una escuela, y esos dos chicos que caminaban riéndose ya cerca de la salida, eran un clásico ejemplo.

Sakura, chica de cabellos cortos y claros, su mirada era extremadamente hermosa, y más que por el color de sus ojos, por la felicidad que transmitía con ellos; pero nada se comparaba con su sonrisa que hacía soñar a cualquiera.

El chico que la acompañaba era Syaoran, su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Él era muy apuesto. Su cabello abundante, de color oscuro y alborotado era ciertamente amado por la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela. Pero a él solo le interesaba una: Sakura. La única chica con la que su mirada fría pasaba a ser tierna.

—¡¡Vacaciones!! —gritaba ella justo en el momento en que dio un paso fuera de la escuela.

—Por dos semanas... —respondió Syaoran con calma.

—¡No me arruines la diversión! —reclamó un tanto molesta pero, a la vez, divertida—. Dos semanas es lo máximo en estos momentos.

Syaoran sonrió mientras la veía correr alejándose de él. No se ocupó de ir a perseguirla de la misma manera, sabía que ella siempre visitaba un árbol antes de ir a casa.

Llegó hasta ella al poco tiempo. Ella estaba observando el árbol con ternura, como siempre lo hacía desde que él tenía memoria.

Y es que en ese árbol sus padres se habían conocido tiempo atrás, ahora ella estaba – casi – sola. Ellos habían partido a un lugar al que ya no tienes acceso. A pesar de que eso había ocurrido cuando ella aún era muy pequeña, le gustaba ir ahí a intentar recordarlos.

Sakura era todo lo contrario a lo que alguien pensaría cuando le contaran que desde pequeña había tenido que ser adoptada junto con su hermano por la familia de su madre. Ella era feliz a pesar de todo porque decía estar segura que ellos se encontraban mejor así.

—Sakura, ya es hora de irnos —dijo Syaoran mientras la miraba con ternura.

Aún recordaba que también en ese árbol era donde la había conocido cuando eran unos niños.

Mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a sus hogares, Syaoran inevitablemente recordaba como había conocido a Sakura aquel día bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

Syaoran Flash back mode

Una pequeña Sakura de seis años de edad corría hacia aquel árbol, como lo hacía cada día, sin embargo, aquella vez fue una ocasión especial, ya que cuando ella llegó a su lugar mágico escuchó unos llantos que venían de detrás su árbol. Allí vio a un niño como de su edad, con su cabeza cubierta por un gorro, y que lloraba sin consuelo.

—Hola —decía la pequeña al verlo.

—Ho… la…—respondió el niño entre llantos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó la pequeña Sakura mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Na…da —dijo el niño muy molesto—. ¡Déjame solo!

—Dímelo, quizás te pueda ayudar. —La pequeña niña le sonrió dulcemente.

—Está bien… pero no te rías —dijo el niño mientras se quitaba el gorro.

La pequeña Sakura vio el cabello de aquel niño y comprendió la razón del llanto. Aquel cabello estaba terriblemente cortado, casi al ras. Se imaginó que eso sería motivo de burlas y de improviso lo abrazó para transmitirle su compasión.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó el niño.

—Porque lo necesitas —respondió Sakura sonriéndole—. Mi nombre es Sakura.

—El mío… es Syaoran —dijo sonriéndole a la niña.

Fin de Syaoran flash back

Desde aquel día, Syaoran y Sakura se convirtieron en los mejores amigos que podían ser dos personas. Gracias a que también eran vecinos, pudieron ir a la misma escuela y a la misma secundaria, y luego a la preparatoria, pero a pesar de aquella gran amistad, a la familia de Sakura no le caía bien aquella relación.

—Llegamos a tu casa —murmuró Syaoran deteniéndose frente a una gran mansión.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Suspiró la niña muy desilusionada

—¿Mañana nos vemos?

—¡Claro! —dijo Sakura alegremente—. Te llamaré a tu celular esta noche.

—Entonces, ¡hasta mañana! —Se despidió el joven lobo para luego volver a su hogar.

Sakura vio como su amigo se alejaba, luego entró a su hogar. La familia de su madre pertenecía a la clase alta de la ciudad, su bisabuelo era un gran empresario respetado en el país y cada miembro adulto de la familia tenía cierta posición, haciendo que la familia Amamiya, el apellido de su madre, fuese reconocido en el mundo de las finanzas.

—¡Ya volví! —dijo Sakura al entrar a la casa.

—¡Qué bueno que regresaste! —Saludaba una chica con mucha alegría.

—¡Hola Tomoyo! ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —respondió Sakura de la misma manera.

Tomoyo Daidouji no sólo era su prima sino también una de sus mejores amigas dentro de la casa. Gracias a ella, vivir sin sus padres se le hizo más fácil de llevar. La familia Amamiya quería mucho a la madre de Sakura, cuando contrajo matrimonio con Fujikata Kinomoto, el padre de Sakura, se opusieron rotundamente. Ahora que Sakura estaba a su cargo nunca permitirían que se repitiera lo ocurrido con Nadeshiko.

Ambas niñas recorrieron los largos pasillos de la mansión, como lo hacían siempre, hasta sus habitaciones. Era su ritual diario, aquel donde comentaban sobre los chicos, la música de moda y todas las cosas importantes para unas jóvenes adolescentes.

Pero ese día, no fue igual.

Uno de los mayordomos al servicio de la familia, le informó a la flor de cerezo que su bisabuelo requería su presencia. Extrañada, Sakura fue a su encuentro.

—Abuelo… ¿me mandó a llamar? –-preguntó la niña.

—Así es, entra pequeña –-dijo el anciano con voz firme.

Dentro de una habitación, que parecía una biblioteca, se encontraba el bisabuelo de Sakura. Un anciano de aspecto mayor, con una arreglada barba cubriendo su rostro. Su presencia marcaba respeto, y debía serlo ya que manejaba uno de los imperios financieros más grandes del país. Aquel hombre quería demasiado a su bisnieta, ya que para él Sakura era su tesoro, el único recuerdo de su nieta Nadeshiko.

—Acabo de hablar con uno de mis más queridos amigos, Hiro Yamada —relataba el señor Amamiya—. Y nos acaba de invitar este fin de semana a pasarlo en su casa de verano.

—Abuelo… pero ya tenía planes…

—Entonces deberás posponerlos —habló el abuelo de Sakura—. Además podrás conocer al nieto de mi amigo, es de tu edad y creo que serán una hermosa pareja.

—¡No puedo creerlo abuelo! ¡Otra vez intentas imponerme un prometido! —exclamó la flor de cerezo molesta—. ¡Yo voy a elegir con quien me casaré !

—¿Cómo quién ? ¿Ese mocoso de Li Syaoran? —Se enfurecía el anciano—. ¡Jamás lo permitiré!

—¿Por qué lo odias abuelo? —preguntaba la niña con ojos casi llorosos.

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque él no está en nuestra categoría! ¡Jamás será digno para ser tu esposo! —gritó el señor.

—¡TE ODIO ABUELO! —gritó llorando Sakura antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

Aquella escena era muy repetida. Cada vez que el señor Amamiya intentaba imponerle un prometido, había una gran discusión con Sakura. Intentaba que su querida bisnieta no cometiera la misma equivocación que su madre, evitaría que ella se casara con alguien que no perteneciera a su categoría.

Pero… ¿por qué tanto desprecio hacia Syaoran?

La familia Li, la cual provenía de Hong Kong, tenía una gran herencia familiar y financiera. Y por muchos años que era la más importante competencia de la familia Amamiya. Masaki Amamiya jamás permitiría que alguien de la familia Li se llevara su tesoro, ni mucho menos Syaoran.

En la mansión Li, Syaoran descansaba en su habitación. Ignorante a todo lo ocurrido con su flor de cerezo, comenzaba a disfrutar sus vacaciones escuchando música.

—¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran! ¡Baja el volumen! —gritó una joven molesta.

El joven vivía junto a su madre Ieran, presidenta del imperio Li, y sus cuatro hermanas. Desde que era pequeño, y desde la trágica muerte de su padre, fue educado para tomar las riendas que su familia. Era algo que él detestaba, ya que lo que quería era ser libre, libre como un ave, para recorrer el mundo.

—¡Syaoran! ¡Baja el volumen por amor de Dios! —Volvió a gritar la joven mientras bajaba el volumen del equipo de audio.

Quien gritaba era Futtie, una de sus hermanas mayores.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no puedo estar escuchando música? —reclamó el joven lobo.

—Escuchar sí , ¡pero a un volumen moderado! —Lo regañaba su hermana—. ¡Toda la cuadra lo escuchaba!

—Eso es asunto mío…

—Eso no importa ahora —Suspiraba la chica mientras trataba de calmarse—. Nuestra madre quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Ahora qué hice? —murmuró Syaoran al recibir la noticia.

Malhumorado, caminó a la habitación de su madre. En los últimos años, la relación entre ambos se había deteriorado poco a poco, quizás fue la presión de ser el único heredero del imperio Li, o quizás fuese las constantes obligaciones de su madre que la obligaron a estar cada día estar lejos de casa, cada vez más tiempo.

—¿Me mandó a llamar? —Se anunció el joven.

—Siéntate hijo. —Le dijo su madre seriamente.

Ieran Li era una hermosa mujer a pesar de su edad, pero su expresión no mostraba debilidad. Para un mundo despiadado, como el mundo de los negocios, era increíblemente duro y sobre todo para una mujer. Así que debía convertirse en una mujer fuerte y sin sentimientos si no quería ser devorada por aquellos salvajes hombres de negocios. Con el tiempo se volvió muy respetada y temida, a tal extremo que se ganó muchos enemigos, que darían lo que fuera para verla destruida, y entre ellos Masaki Amamiya. Por esa misma razón, tampoco veía con buenos ojos que su único hijo tuviera una relación con una de la familia Amamiya, no soportaba ver a Sakura cerca de él.

—Hijo, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

"¿Mi madre me pide un favor? ¡Eso si es nuevo!" pensó Syaoran sorprendido.

—Tengo una reunión de negocios este fin de semana, pero debido por mi enfermedad se me hará dificultoso asistir sola —Relataba la situación la poderosa mujer—. Quiero que tú vayas a acompañarme.

—¿Quieres que vaya a una de tus reuniones de negocios? —preguntó, molesto el joven hijo.

—Será muy bueno como experiencia, para cuando te toque tomar las riendas de nuestra empresa.

—¡No puedo creerlo madre! ¿Sabes que odio todos los asuntos referentes a la empresa? —reclamó el joven.

—¡Es una orden Syaoran! —dijo la señor seriamente—. Además Yamaki Odo tiene una hija de su edad, seria perfecta para ser tu pareja.

—¿Y si me niego? —pregunto desafiante el pequeño lobo.

—Te enviaré de regreso a Hong Kong.

Parecía que el destino jugaba cruelmente con los jóvenes. Ambas familias estaban decididas a que sus herederos se comprometieran en contra de su voluntad.

Visiblemente molesto, el joven lobo entraba a su habitación. Odiaba con toda su alma que su madre interfiriera en su vida, aún cuando estaba viviendo bajo su techo. Quería tener la edad suficiente para poder tomar sus cosas e irse muy lejos, donde la herencia de su familia no lo alcanzase.

Pero sólo una razón le impedía alejarse de todo lo que significaba su familia: Sakura.

Tomó la fotografía de ambos que tenia sobre su escritorio, esa niña dulce de ojos esmeralda era lo único que lo calmaba, no sabría qué hacer sin ella en su vida. No quería perderla, por eso no se atrevía a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Creía que si lo hacía , la perdería como amiga.

No le atrevía a decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón.

Su celular sonó de pronto, Syaoran contesta y escuchó a una Sakura muy angustiada y con la voz recortada, como si hubiese llorado desconsoladamente.

—¡Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran! –murmuraba la flor de cerezo entre lágrimas.

—Sakura, ¿que ocurre? —preguntó el joven muy asustado.

—¡Mi abuelo! ¡Lo volvió a hacer! —Suspiraba la triste niña—. ¡Otra vez quiere imponerme un prometido!

—Cálmate… te entiendo —murmuraba el chico tratando de tranquilizarla—. Mi madre también quiere comprometerme.

—Syaoran… me obligaron a irme en estas vacaciones… ¡me quieren alejar de ti! —Volvía a llorar la flor de cerezo—. ¡Si me alejan de ti me muero!

—¡¿Estás hablando con ese mocoso?! —Se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de un hombre adulto a través del celular.

—¿Sakura? –gritó el joven lobo pero nada, solo hubo silencio.

La siguiente escena recorrió la mente de Syaoran, el bisabuelo de su flor la sorprendió hablado con él, y en un arranque de furia, le confiscó su celular. Ya le había pasado antes, pero, en las anteriores ocasiones solo debió soportar unos días sin su teléfono móvil, ya que se veían en el colegio. Pero ahora, cuando ambos se verían obligados a separarse, sería doloroso no poder hablarse.

Esa noche el pequeño lobo no podía conciliar el sueño, la idea de no verla lo torturaba. Ya era casi la medianoche, y mirar el techo había sido lo único que hacía . Decidió salir ya que si pasaba otra hora más mirando el vacío, perdería la cordura.

Se escabulló en silencio de su mansión y caminó por las calles de la ciudad. La noche era hermosa y completamente estrellada, ideal para jóvenes enamorados. Sin pensarlo, sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el árbol de Sakura. Bajo él notó que bajo sus ramas, había una figura conocida.

Tuvo un presentimiento y corrió a su encuentro, un murmullo le confirmó su presentimiento.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó el chico con timidez.

Allí encontró a su flor de cerezo, sentada bajo su árbol y abrazando sus piernas, ocultando su rostro que había estado llorando desconsoladamente. El joven se acercó aún más, estando casi a su lado.

—¿Sakura? —Volvía a preguntar.

La niña levantó su rostro para verlo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por tanto llorar. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, él le correspondió. Ambos no querían estar separados.

—¡Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran! —murmuraba la flor de cerezo entre lagrimas.

—Tranquila niña… todo saldrá bien —El joven intentaba calmar a su amiga.

—¡No quiero separarme de ti! —Sakura seguía llorando en el hombro de Syaoran.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti… tú eres lo mas importante en mi vida.

—¿Lo… lo dices en serio? —Suspiraba la niña.

Aquello fue inevitable, cuando Sakura lo miró a los ojos, Syaoran se sintío perdido en ellos. En su vida muchas chicas se acercaron a él, con el objetivo de conquistar su corazón, pero solo ella, su flor de cerezo, podía hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable, tan irremediablemente enamorado. Acercó sus labios a los de la muchacha y los besó, los besó tan tierna y dulcemente que pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Para la niña, aquel beso era algo que anhelaba desde hacia tanto tiempo. Lo amaba y ahora estaba segura que él la amaba también.

—Sakura… yo… —murmuró el joven asustado por lo ocurrido.

—Te amo Syaoran… no puedo vivir sin ti… —Le confesaba la dulce niña que ya había dejado de llorar.

—Y yo sin ti… —Suspiró el pequeño lobo antes de volverla a besar.

No les importo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así abrazados, bajo las hojas del árbol, si fueron horas o solo minutos. Entonces, con sus sentimientos aclarados, estaban listos para intentar desafiar a su destino.

—Escapemos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así ocurrió, acordaron encontrarse a la noche siguiente en la estación de trenes. Sakura había llegado antes que Syaoran al lugar de encuentro y esperó , rogando que no fuera atrapado. Casi ya era hora que el tren partiera cuando escuchó la voz de su amado, llegando lo más rápido que sus piernas podían. La flor de cerezo corrió a su encuentro, abrazándolo lo más que podía.

—Tonto… pensé que no llegarías —murmuró la niña casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Perdóname… —Se disculpaba el chico dándole un tierno beso.

Al día siguiente, el mayordomo de la familia Amamiya, alarmado, corrió a avisarle a su patrón que Sakura no se encontraba en su habitación. Buscaron por cada lugar la mansión pero no había señales de ella. De su habitación faltaban prendas y su mochila. Nadie sabía que había ocurrido con ella.

También en la mansión de la familia Li, la situación era de tensión. Todos los empleados estaban buscando al joven Syaoran, sin encontrar señales de él. También de su cuarto faltaban ropas del joven, solo una nota, indicando que se había fugado de su hogar, donde decía que no los buscaran. La señora Li se encontraba muy enfadada, aquella locura había sobrepasado todos los límites aceptables.

Pero no los encontrarían ya que, a bordo de un tren hacia un destino desconocido, los jóvenes amantes comenzaron una nueva vida, buscando su manera de desafiar a su destino.

Juntos.


End file.
